The field of the invention is amusement devices and the invention relates more particularly to games which utilize a plurality of small balls which roll into various chambers.
The applicant has developed a hand held liar's poker game. Liar's poker is a game typically played with a group of people holding dollar bills or other paper currency. Bids are made in increasing numbers until no player will increase the bid. The person with the highest bid wins the game if the total of numbers which he has bid is equalled or exceeded by the total of the same number in the group. With the amusement device of the present invention, there is no need to use currency, and instead the numbers are created by the chance rolling of small metal balls into various chambers at the bottom of the game. The earlier device created by the applicant had the deficiency of being easily skewed by tilting the game and causing a larger number of balls to fall in the compartments in one side or the other of the game. Although the particular number is not determinative of a winner, it does tend to change the concept of the game, and a way of eliminating this tendency was sought.